


Date

by CallmeFeles



Category: South Park
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeFeles/pseuds/CallmeFeles
Summary: Craig Tucker made the mistake of confessing to his best friend who is in love with him, he has been avoiding him, but he can't run forever and Tweek have a some thing to say.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm not native speaker so I'm so sorry if I have some error. I hope that you enjoy the reading.

Shit, shit!

Oh shit, Craig said himself over and over, he'd screwed up, rather; He'd screwed up monumentally and had no ability to fix it.

Tweek probably hated him, and if he didn't, knowing how paranoid and spastic he was, now he couldn't be around him without wanting to run away, wouldn't want to spend time alone with him anymore, would slowly avoid it until Craig became a stranger to him.

_What the hell was I thinking?_

It may be that by the age of seventeen, the blond was no longer the spastic he was before, he had been treated, and the truth is that his tremors, tics, and paranoia had largely ceased, but he was still an anxious boy, and what Craig had done would trigger that anxiety.

He laid down on his bed and used his chullo so that the light from the incandescent spotlight wouldn't bother him while he thought about what an idiot he had been, from the beginning, how he had acted for months around him. Since when did it get so bad?

Maybe It started when the brunette was 14 and he stopped, for the first time, to look, to really look at his best friend, to look through all those eyes bags and panics at long eyelashes, to the eyes that were sometimes decisive.

God, even when they decided by mere teenagers' joke to return to their medieval role-playing game and seen found again with the barbarian character of his shirtless friend, Craig also observed for the first time his torso, that milky skin that while not sportsmanlike was toned.

Craig distinctly remembers the boy's smile as he rejoicing at any stupidity he spoke to Clyde, the boy also remembers how his cheeks felt hot and both boys did not notice because the thief costume covered much of his face, but from there things got worse.

And they started to make sense, like the fact that he wasn't interested in the girls like Jimmy and Clyde were, he always bragged about it cause he was an asocial nerd that when wasn't about his best friend Tweek, he didn't accept anyone in his most bored hobbies.

The blond was weird, he was a friend who wouldn't even have done it if this had gone on normally situation, but the fight and Tweek's constant display of guts made Craig take a little more and more interest in him, to the point of feeling the desire to hugging him, holding his hand, knowing him.

Because yes, Tweek hadn't done anything about it for got to Craig in love, but Craig was already his by then. If that fucking spastic orders him to jump this one, he'll say, "how high? "It was disgusting, though, I couldn't help it.

No existed other option than hiding his feelings, even if it meant being a little bit more biting with the kid, distancing himself a little bit, the worst? The bastard understood, being understanding, waiting for the moment when guy decided to open up.

Then Craig started to feel scared, when he realized that with the time, Tweek he looked more handsome, yoga, therapy, all of it had turned the boy into a different person, who, while anxious was quite normal, and he wasn't the only one to notice it, the girls too did.

What if Tweek interesting in the girls, too? What if he finally lost it before he could even dream of having it?

That seemed to be the case when Annie asked him out and Tweek finally told this to the gang, who were giving advice, Craig only looked away on the pretext of not having the experience to advise him; However, Tweek seemed interested in what he had to say.

Everything would have been perfect for the blond, he would have had his perfect date and maybe got a girlfriend if Craig hadn't acted like such a jerk, otherwise he wouldn't have agreed to go to that fucking party he was practically not going to the parties! But Clyde had sobbed so much, he finally gave in. He ended up getting drunk and releasing all his feelings to the blond who was accompanying him home due to his drunken state, coming out of the closet confessing his homosexuality, kissing him, he could feel the blonde's tremor, while still carrying him home.

They hadn't spoken since.

For the past three weeks, Craig has been avoiding the blond by all means, and he may not have been able to guarantee it 100 percent, but fate is cruel and ironic, and just when it was earned as a teacher's sanction to clean the music room, it was when the expected encounter became present.

Tweek froze to death with the sheet music in his hands, just like Craig, the blond wasn't in the music club, and now that it had been gotten with a keyboard, he rarely passed by there, what had been his motivation?

"Come to practice?" Craig speared quickly and then hit himself mentally, had not spoken to him in three weeks, and that was the first thing he said to him?'

"I need extra credits, so I enter to a contest, as a requirement I must practice here in the afternoons" replied Tweek, following the game.

Craig put on his hat, which he only did when he was uncomfortable or nervous, something like a tic, which the blond already knew by now.

"I must to clean this up, but don't worry," he stammered. "I don't want to interrupt your..."

"Sit down, Craig!" cut Tweek, the hardness in his eyes was obvious, there could be no denial of his order.

"What?"

"Craig Tucker you put your ass on the floor now" the blond grunt, Craig quickly followed the order, Tweek approached with doubt, the anxiety was present in his body when he dropped to the side of the boy.

He sighed probably thinking how the fuck he was supposed to do this, opted for a little tap on the kid's shoulder, he was friendly.

"So..." started the blonde. "are you gay?"

"Why now? I wasn't fucking ready".

"I think that yes you're ready", he stammered.

Tweek looked at him confused, as if he hadn't taken the shit with that answer.

"You said you loved me" he said, "and then you kissed me"

"I know I fucking did, but Tweek you're not all boys"

"Since when?" asked the freckled changing his strategy, Craig did not want to become aware of the closeness of his hands; none of them had looked into each other's eyes since the conversation had begun "you love me, I mean".

"I do not know, for a long time, who can know for sure?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid!" Craig cried out, trying with all his might not to get upset, but he fails, "to ruin our friendship".

"You wouldn't stop being my friend for being gay", said Tweek.

"I'm not talking about the gay part! I'm talking about loving you that way, it wouldn't be the same because I know you, you'd think every moment how it would affect me to see you with someone else or some shit like that".

"Does it affect you?"

"Yes, more than I'd like", he admitted "if I hadn't been so frustrated by your date with Annie, I hadn't gotten me drunk".

A few minutes of silence became present, Craig did not dare to look at Tweek, but he was sure he would have that wrinkly nose look thinking too much of his whole conversation, almost wanting to cut the few inches away from his hands to give him some kind of comfort.

"Are you will be going to ask me out?" suddenly the blond asked, leaving Craig speechless.

_Apparently only Tweek Tweak had the gift of leaving him speechless._

"I, uh" muttered the guy, "I had no idea what was going on here. what the fuck are you saying?"

"I am saying that since you ruined my potential date because I had to cancel because of how worried I was, you should make it up to me" explained Tweek.

For the first time Craig deigned to look at him, Tweek look him back there was some fun in his eyes, the teenager was freaking out.

"You mean a date, _a date_? With the connotation of that _kind of date_ ".

"I'm talking about the kind of date where you'd invite me to the movies and let me pick the movie, you'd be good and you'd buy me that carbonated drink with new coffee that I like" he began, "then you'd take me out to dinner, you will be beg your dad for the car, and we'd end up at stark pond watching the stars or some significant nerd thing that you love, and if you've done well at this point we will be kiss with tongue"

He was dead, there was no other possible explanation why all his fucking dreams seemed to be coming true.

"I...".

Tweek sat up and went back to the piano and his score, watched Craig's face for a second before he said:

"At seven o 'clock at night I shall be waiting for you at my house".

"Okay" Practically ran away after that, Craig would have to work a couple hours before his dad agreed to lend him the car.


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Craig go on a date, and this time we'll talk about their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my native language isn't English so I'm so sorry if I have some errors. Anyway, enjoy reading!

Craig Tucker no solía ser una persona puntual, era parte del paquete que venía con el "Me importa una mierda", ya sabes. Antes le importaba menos el tiempo de otra persona que cualquier otra cosa.

Pero allí estaba, diez minutos antes de las siete, con su chullo, escondido en su chaqueta, animándose por ser valiente debido a la ocasión especial, demonios, incluso cortaba una flor del jardín de su madre (lo que arrojaría cualquier cosa cuando ella lo notó), se sintió como el maricón más grande de todos, pero, ¡eh! Dadas las circunstancias, ¿qué esperaba?

De alguna manera, Tweek había aceptado ir a una cita con él, el chico del que había estado enamorado durante tres años lo invitó a salir (solo por su obvia incapacidad para hacerlo, pero ¡hey! Era algo), tocó el timbre. y se quedó allí con un nerviosismo digno del mismo chico con el que saldría.

El diablo mismo abrió la puerta unos minutos más tarde, no había nada especial en su atuendo, una sudadera porque era de noche y hacía frío, sus pantalones y sus botas, no parecía haber hecho un esfuerzo por su apariencia, pero si le preguntaban a Craig, se veía diez veces más guapo a la luz de la luna.

"Estás temprano".

"Um, sí, supongo".

"Eso es extraño, nunca llegas temprano", observó, y luego miró a Craig por primera vez, y parece que trató de ocultar una risa.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Craig, sintiéndose incómodamente vulnerable.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello? ¡Craig metrosexual te ordenó que abandones este cuerpo!".

"¡Vete a la mierda!" No quería que Tweek pensara que era ridículo o estúpido o algo así, bueno, sonaba mucho mejor.

Parecía que el rubio podía sentir la tensión porque rápidamente desvió el problema, aunque no a uno menos vergonzoso.

"¿Es eso para mí?" Preguntó, señalando la flor en la mano del chico.

_Dios, ¿por qué todo parecía diseñado para avergonzar a Craig?_

"Um, sí ... dijiste fecha, así que se supone que debes traer esa mierda y ...", murmuró más y más bajo si había una cosa, odiaba mostrar su lado sensible y vulnerable.

Cerró sus pensamientos cuando el rubio tomó la flor y sonrió amablemente, una sonrisa que Craig aseguró podría causar la paz mundial.

"Mejor nos vamos pronto. No quiero perderme la película, que estás pagando".

Tweek lo había dejado claro desde el principio, Craig asintió, sabía que Tweek no estaría dispuesto a gastar en ninguna salida cuando estaba tan cerca de recaudar el dinero para su almohada anatómica deseada.

"¿Cuál decidiste que veríamos?" preguntó Craig, Tweek, por supuesto, mencionó la popular película de animación en ese mes.

La fecha era lo que se consideraría una buena cita, era como cuando salían como amigos, no es que realmente le molestara, el chico había disfrutado de la película y de la agradable charla mientras comía en Carl Junior, pero no parecía como una cita romántica para Craig hasta ahora. Sabía que se debía en parte a su torpeza e ineptitud para intentar una maniobra romántica.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Tweek resonaron en su cabeza: "Terminaremos en el estanque rígido mirando las estrellas o alguna cosa nerd importante que ames, y si lo has hecho bien hasta ese punto, tal vez nos besaremos por un tiempo y usaremos la lengua "¿hablaba en serio? Craig era un chico de 17 años, por supuesto, quería besar al chico que le gustaba, pero no quería obligar a Tweek a hacer algo que no le gustaba.

"¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?" preguntó Craig mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en el camino, como Tweek le dijo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el rubio respondiera.

"El estanque crudo".

"¿No se suponía que esa era mi sugerencia?"

"Se suponía", dijo el rubio con cinismo, "pero parece que tienes un poco de lío en tu cabeza, sé cómo es eso, así que te lo pondré fácil".

"Muy amable", respondió Craig con sarcasmo, "recuérdame por qué acepté ir a una cita contigo".

"Porque por alguna razón que no entiendo, estás enamorado de mí".

Genial, Craig era un desastre ahora, ¿por qué tenía que decir eso cuando sabía que iba a perder? El rubio pareció comprender y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por entablar una conversación el resto del camino.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino, Craig sacó una pequeña sabana (porque si lo tenía todo listo), se acostaron con los ojos fijos en el cielo, Craig comenzó a nombrar las constelaciones, Tweek era su único amigo que compartía su gusto. por espacio y, aunque no poseía el fanatismo de Craig, le gustaba escucharlo hablar al respecto.

Pero pronto se quedó sin nada que decir, y Craig supo que la tensa atmósfera causada por un determinado asunto del que aún no habían hablado, algo que Craig evitó al darse cuenta de que él era el culpable de esto, era más que una simple reunión de amigos. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a romper el silencio, sabía que era una gran presión para que el rubio rompiera los silencios, pero esta vez no podía hablar primero.

"Entonces ..." el rubio comenzó la tan esperada y temida charla. "eres gay y te gusto".

"Lo haces sonar raro ...".

"Es un poco raro, para decirte la verdad, siempre pensé que estabas en Clyde".

De acuerdo, esa es la cosa más rara que alguien le haya dicho, incluso las náuseas se desataron.

"¡Dios, no! Eso es asqueroso. Tweek" se quejó el chico, "es como un hermano para mí, suena asqueroso ... espera que lo supieras ...".

"¿Eras gay? Tenía sospechas, aunque nunca pude confirmar nada hasta ahora", el pecoso se encogió de hombros, ante la mirada atónita de Craig, agregó, "nunca mostraste interés en ninguna chica y una vez vi accidentalmente este tipo de revista en tu cama ".

La cara roja de Craig se puso más roja, buscando algo para atacar y no sentirse impotente.

"¡Bueno, tú también! Accediste a salir conmigo", murmuró.

"Bueno, no, en realidad no, quiero decir que también había aceptado salir con Annie".

Allí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación de que Tweek se estaba obligando a hacer algo, Craig simplemente no podía soportarlo más.

"Tweek", suspiró, "no tienes que hacer esto, me gustas, pero si no te gusto de esa manera, no me siento cómodo obligándote a ser algo que no eres. Estoy bien con ser solo un amigo tuyo ".

"Eres un imbécil. Nunca hago nada que no quiera. Es mucha presión, y lo sabes".

"¿Entonces?"

"Esa vez, cuando estabas borracho, dijiste que me amabas", comenzó Tweek, y como si Craig no estuviera ya avergonzado, solo le lanzó esa bomba "y me sorprendió, porque incluso mis padres nunca me dijeron esto. fue 'útil', nunca me dijeron esas palabras, nadie, nadie me había amado antes, hasta que lo dijiste ".

"Bueno, yo ...".

"Cierra la boca, no he terminado", dijo el rubio, "Me sentí asustado al principio. ¡Eras mi mejor amigo! ¿Cómo cambiarían las cosas de ahora en adelante? Pero luego pensé en cómo siempre me sentí a tu alrededor, tú hazme sentir relajado, tranquilo, puedo ser quien soy y no ser espástico; Jesús se estaría muriendo en este momento solo por pensar que le dije a alguien que "callara la boca" pero eres tú y es diferente ", habló para finalmente mirar En Craig, con una sonrisa, el corazón del niño latía a toda velocidad. "Así que pensé que esto no sería malo, que quería estar contigo y no me importaba de qué manera, tampoco me importaría besarte si eso es lo que has estado pensando toda la noche, pero tienes que hacerlo , Te he salvado de la presión demasiado ".

_Eso había sido mejor que sus sueños, su cuerpo simplemente actuaba._

Craig acarició la mejilla del rubio para inclinarse y besarlo, se sentía como el cielo, y cuando Tweek mordió el labio de Craig, se permitió profundizar el beso y hacerlo aún más húmedo.

Se separaron jadeando.

"Eso estuvo bien", dijo el rubio, Craig asintió enérgicamente, "Me gustaría volver a hacerlo, pero no lo hago con personas que no están buscando algo a largo plazo ...".

"Sal conmigo", preguntó Craig, entendiendo lo que quería decir el rubio.

"Acepto".

Craig Tucker era el adolescente más feliz de South Park en ese momento.


End file.
